fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Amy version)
Inside the castle, Prince Edward and Giselle were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their adoptive daughter again for the first time in twelve years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Amy after she had arrived. Then Baloo showed up and approached Edward. "Edward, there's something important I have to tell you." said Baloo. "Not now, Baloo." said Edward, who was too much in a mood for what Wooly had to say. Right now, Edward only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Baloo said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Knuckles!" said Baloo. "Knuckles? Oh yes, of course, Knuckles. Why, where is the echidna?" asked Edward. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Baloo. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Edward. Baloo said, "But..." But Baloo was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Nathaniel. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Nathaniel. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Sailor Galaxia had succeeded in killing princess Amy, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Amy wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge had washed Amy and dressed her in a warm and light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Amy on, with a rose in her hand. The Mobian girls knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Edward and Giselle, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Cosmo broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Cream and Rouge followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Galaxia had won. But most of all, how will Edward and Giselle react to this? "Poor King Edward and Queen Giselle." Cream said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Rouge added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Cosmo snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Rouge, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Ruby awakens." said Cosmo. They took what could be the last look of Amy forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Cosmo spoke. "Come!" said Cosmo, and she, Cream, and Rouge began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Amy fair, Green of emeralds in your eyes Fur the color of pink cotton candy Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Amy, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Amy, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Antoine from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Rouge noticed this and put Antoine right back to sleep. Cosmo has now finally put Edward and Giselle to sleep and has just put the spell on Baloo. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Knuckles. Seems he's fallen in love with some female pink hedgehog." Cosmo suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Baloo had said. "Female pink hedgehog?" said Cosmo, as she quickly flew back to Baloo and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Ruby, who was actually the female pink hedgehog. Could Knuckles have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The female pink hedgehog, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Cosmo, trying to keep him awake. "Just some female pink hedgehog he met." said Baloo sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Cosmo. "Once upon...a dream!" Baloo said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Ruby! Prince Knuckles!" said Cosmo, when she finally realized the truth. Ruby mentioned that she met the male red echidna in Once upon a dream. So that means the male male red echidna she met was Prince Knuckles. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Cosmo. Then she, Cream, and Rouge flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Knuckles was still riding through the wilderness with Pikachu under him, whistling Once Upon a Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Pikachu and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Pikachu. Pikachu gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Pika!" he said, "Pika, Pika." Then Knuckles easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Galaxia's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Knuckles was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for twelve years. Knuckles was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the badniks jumped at him and started to take him. Knuckles struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more badniks kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Galaxia smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Meowth screamed, as the badniks continued tying Knuckles up and gagging him with a red cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Galaxia appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Knuckles' face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a hedgehog, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Galaxia, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the badniks and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the badniks carried Knuckles out as Galaxia continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the Mobian girls were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Knuckles was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Knuckles' hat was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Knuckles. "Sailor Galaxia!" gasped the Seedrian, the rabbit, and the bat. "She's got Prince Knuckles!" said Rouge. Then Cosmo knew where Galaxia could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Cosmo said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Cream. Then Cosmo's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Cosmo, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs